Enjoy It
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: Meredith is not pleased to hear Addison is leaving... Set at the end of season three... Mere/Addie with mentions of Mer/Der... ONESHOT... FEMSLASH... Semi-Sexy-Time


_this is for andyoullenjoy it, cos she needs to update "Saving Meredith"_

And iam-kelly, cos her mer/add fics are epic.

_Oh and the fic "Domino Effect" by BlackRavenFishing (if you haven't found it awesomeness, find it now)  
_

**Enjoy It**

"You're leaving?" She asks demandingly as she walks straight past me into my hotel room, flopping onto the bed,

"Dr. Grey, come in, sit down, make your self at home." I say sarcastically as I shut the door and walk over to my glass of wine on the coffee table.

"Why?"

I sip my wine, "I need a change of pace."

"But you're leaving?"

"Yes."

"But," Meredith stares at me, her eyebrow furrowed, "_Why?_"

"I need to get away from it all Meredith," I need to get away from her, but I don't say that out loud,

"But-"

"You're not going to convince me otherwise. I'm going."

Meredith sighs, "But I need you here."

"What?"

"I need you hear so… So I remember he's not perfect. That he's lied to me and I can't trust him."

"You want me here so you and Derek can't have a happily ever after?" I ask,

"Not like that," She says, "We had a... I don't know. A something. Bad something. And if you leave, Addison… If you leave I'll just fall for it again, his… McDreamy-ness."

I sigh and move to her, and sit down next to her on the bed, "You ok?"

"Not really."

I wrap my arm around her and her head falls onto my shoulder, "You'll be okay. You're strong. You don't need the adulterous ex-wife to keep you from him."

"I don't know if I still want him… Now I know he doesn't want me."

"He loves you."

"He doesn't love me the way he used to." Meredith swallows and looks up at me, still leaning on my shoulder, "You know how it feels to be with him, when he only stays out of obligation."

"Oh, Meredith," I sigh sadly, "He's not staying for obligation-"

"He is. He's obligated to stay because he gave up his marriage for me. He gave up eleven years of being in love with you, to be in love with me…" I can see tears forming in her eyes, "Except he's not in love with me, not anymore."

I tighten my arm around her comfortingly, and raise me spare hand to her face, wiping her tears gently away with my thumb. I caress her face and gently my thumb moves lower until softly it ghosts over her lips, which part gently in a silent gasp. Her eyes look into mine and I can see what she wants. I know I shouldn't, I do, but she's sweet, and those eyes I previously thought to be grey, sparkle blue.

I lean down slowly, and she leans up, and our lips meet.

We kiss gently at first, tenderly; soft lips pressing soft lips. Her hand moves hesitantly before resting on my hip, I gently bite down on her lip in encouragement, she relaxes more and her other hand lips up the back of my blouse, her fingers scratching slightly up and down my lower back.

She crying, I can feel it. But… I think I'm crying too.

It doesn't matter, I just hold her closer, and kiss her a little deeper, tasting her salty tears, tequila and the delicious uniqueness of her. A small moan escapes her and I feel her small hands grip the bottom of my shirt.

My lips move and kiss along her jaw, then to her ear, my teeth nibbling at it slight before, my hands stop hers from removing my blouse, "Don't spoil it," I murmur against her ear, "Just enjoy it."

She nods and seeks my lips again, it escalates quickly, and we fall back onto the soft mattress of the bed, both fighting for dominance of a kiss I won't allow to move past, over bra groping.

At the moment she's lying over me with her hand cupping my breast, over not just my bra, but my shirt to, making me wish I let her remove it earlier. But instead of breaking my mindset rule, I just moan appreciatively and let my hand run down her back, and over her ass.

Her legs shift, until on is between mine, the other off to her side. She grinds down as she squeezes my breast, causing me to automatically thrust upwards. I grind against her thigh perfectly and gasp.

She smiles into my lips, "It won't spoil it." She whispers, "It'll only make it more enjoyable."

I whimper, but stay strong, flipping her over so I'm over her we continue to kiss, but I lower the pace, slowing it down, until really we're just smiling against each others lips.

"Stay here tonight," I find myself whispering against her soft delicious lips, "Let me hold you."

She nods, and I roll off her and get up to find appropriate clothes for bed. I throw at her sweat pants and an over large T-shirt that I think was originally Archer's until he gave it to Mark, who gave it to Derek, who I stole it from.

For myself I pull out my pyjamas form the previous night. I blush slightly as I fiddle with the lace trimmed satin shorts and singlet in my hand.

Meredith looks at me from across the room with a smirk, and pulls her shirt up, and flicks her bra off in no time. I stare at her blatantly. She unbuttons her jeans and shimmies out of them, leaving her in just a pair of purple panties. I whimper.

"Your turn." She smiles not quite pulling on the clothes I've given her.

I hesitate slightly before I unbutton my blouse and pull it off, then unzip my skirt and let it pool around my ankles. I'm in matching red panties and bra, and I can feel how wet the former are.

"Addison," She smiles,

I bite my lip, but unclasp my bra and let it fall to the ground. Before I can even reach for my pyjamas once more, she's kissing my again, and melt into the electricity I feel as our breasts ghost together.

"I just want to sleep, Meredith." I say,

"I know." She says, "I just wanted to do that."

She moves away and we dress and slip into the bed, I turn the lights off before I wrap my arms around her, spooning her and kissing her exposed neck.

"You're still leaving aren't you?" She whispers into the dark,

"Yeah," I say, "But if it's any consolation, I'm going to miss you."

She rolls over in my arms and moves into me closer, "I'll miss you too Addison."

I kiss her lips gently, "That's good to know, Grey." She chuckles, and we relax in each other's arms before falling into peaceful sleeps.

**this did not become what i was going for, but never mind, it just means i have another oneshot idea for another day :)**

REVIEW (for i'll love you eternally)


End file.
